Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of preserving a host organization's intuitive knowledge base by capturing and transforming transactional information into biographical imagery depicting entity-to-company relationships. In particular, the systems and methods of the present disclosure graphically portray business and other relationships in universally recognizable images or moving images based on transactions that are passively accumulated from the service, accounting, phone, email, and interactive operations of a host entity.
Background of Related Art
Many industries have developed software applications to help them understand their clients and respond most effectively to their client needs as their client relationships evolve (e.g., the client becomes more or less profitable or the client expands the range of services that it can provide). In the financial industry, some software applications exist that gather and aggregate client data and present it in some form of chart or graph that helps personnel understand the financial positions of the clients and to respond appropriately to requests from them.
Despite the ubiquitous use of computer graphics by gamers, advertisers, educators, and the arts, little has been advanced in graphical representation of business relationships using real time operational data from production Management Information Systems (MIS). Although the ‘dashboard’ concept has been pursued at the executive level for consolidating or summarizing top tier or mission-critical information, a need exists at the lower levels of an organization for faster, more intuitive data communication, especially for the users who are predisposed to graphic speed and visual content.
In the early 1980s, following Xerox's SmallTalk and later IBM's Visual Age among others, a few companies pioneered a graphics-based programming environment whose direction was to utilize graphic icons for programming its computer systems and to advance its research into Human-Computer Symbiosis (HCS). Perhaps due to competing demands for other, less venturesome products or for being too far ahead of its graphics-oriented constituency to be economically viable, those early commercial ventures languished in the late 1990s.
While a broad array of tools sets for graphics development evolved in parallel with those early expeditions, little has been advanced in graphical languages for business information so much as for gaming, advertising, education, and more vanguard consumer industries. Worldwide, the military has long employed the use of uniform insignia to communicate rank and experience, enabling personnel at the ground level to instantly and innately identify each other's capacity, maintaining intuitive structure amidst dynamic personnel shifts. Notably, the U.S. military has recently begun issuing pictorial pamphlets designed jointly by linguists, graphic designers, military consultants, and technology engineers to visually communicate policy and procedures Chow to spot terrorists′, ‘what to do in the event of a vehicle crash’, etc.) in Afghanistan where non-verbal dialog is key in a country with multiple languages and dialects. By pointing to pictures, the American soldiers with no knowledge of Pashto can communicate with Afghan men.
Within the last two decades, system platforms have evolved to near infinite storage capacity, ubiquitous connectivity, and everyman affordability, inviting graphical, intuitive communication at all levels of global society. At the core of all organizations, whether for clients, customers, students, patients, subscribers, members, staff, resources, prospects, or any other entity-to-entity engagement, business or otherwise, is the ability to recognize, comprehend, and maintain interpersonal relationships.